The way it could have been
by ankilovesian
Summary: The story is about Rose and Dimitri and how a certain situation changes their life in a way which they assumed was never possible. The story starts when Rose starts seeing Mason as a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: This is my first time writing the story. Before, you start reading I would like to tell you that this story starts when Rose starts seeing Mason as a ghost. I hope you like reading the first chapter and I will add another chapter soon.**_

It has been ages or it looks like since I have last talked with him. But in reality, it has been just a day. I do not know if I should say anything to him. It's not like he would care or even listen to me for the matter of fact.

I believe if I do say something then he would laugh at me like the last time we spoke. But I have to speak to him, make him realize that it was not my fault and what I told him was the truth. If he did not believe me then I do not think anyone else will and frankly speaking I do not care what others think, I only care what _he_ thinks about me. So, here goes once again. I knock on the door and wait for him to open it.

What are you doing he asked me. I replied to him that I want to talk to him about the incident and I would not take no for an answer. He must have realized by seeing the determination on my face that I meant what I said and invited me into his room. I sat on a sofa beside his bed. It was a small space which consists of one bed, a bathroom, a small lounge space and a kitchenette. He sat on the end of his bed.

Dimitri, I came here to talk to you about the incident. You have to realize it was not my fault. I would request you to please listen to me carefully before interrupting me. If you have any questions afterward then you can ask them but I request you to not interrupt me or laugh at me like the last time because if you do so then trust me when I say this would be the last time I would be speaking with you. Afterward, you would nothing to me except just any other teacher to me and maybe you would be happy with that as that's what you always wanted – to be a teacher to me and nothing else.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I spoke my last lines. He wanted to interrupt me but thankfully didn't as I do not believe I would have been to speak if he had done so.

I continue by outlining what all has happened since Spokane, the nightmares, guilt and most importantly about ghosts specifically seeing Mason and how it impacted me in ways which I can't comprehend and I needed his help regarding this not like a teacher but like a lover, like _my_ Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: I do not know Russian. I have translated the word from Google as I would do with any word which would be written in Russian in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

"Could you do that? Could you behave like my lover even for some time?" I asked him. "Of course, anything for you моя любовь" (my love) replied Dimitri. I couldn't understand what he spoke in Russian, I can only hope it was something nice. There was an emotion in his eyes which I could see but was unable to understand and it was gone within a second. His eyes were telling me to continue, to trust him, to believe in him and many more things. "So, you know what happened as you were there. But you do not know everything. I was not loosing my mind, I was speaking with Mason. Apparently, as I am shadow kissed I can now interact with ghosts and can make them semi-solid outside the wards. I know how it looks. But I want you to trust me. Come with me and I will show you that I am speaking the truth and I was not making an excuse or lied to you. You thought I was speaking to myself and didn't want to tell you about it when you questioned me about it and I informed you that I was speaking to Mason. It really hurt me when you laughed at me but I will show you. Just keep an open mind to things and you will get to know everything. Mason would be able to explain everything in a better way. He anyway has some stuff which he wants to tell me. It would be good if you are there too, please. " He was still unsure about it but agreed to come with me. We quietly walked to the gates of the school. It was a beautiful and peaceful night as if there is nothing wrong in the world. Alas, the evil lurks at nights like these and we fight those evil creatures, hell we are taught to fight them since our childhood or at least Dhampirs are. It is easy for Moroi, even if they have their own problems at least they get their childhood. A Guardian whose name I do not know opened the gate and we went outside. We waited until the gate was closed. "We should walk a little further as I do not think it would be good if anyone else sees what is going to happen", I said quietly. "Okay, I think you are right and it makes sense," replied Dimitri. We walked further until we reached a forest and communicating with our eyes we decided to enter the forest. It was dark and we were surrounded by trees. It was the best place to divulge the secret. I concentrated and called Mason "Please come. I want to speak to you. Do not worry, Dimitri knows about you. Okay, not everything but he knows I can communicate with you. You can trust him, I do." Suddenly, we could see a silhouette forming and it was none other than Mason. "Holy fuck!" exclaimed Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

I have never heard Dimitri curse or at least not in front me. "So?" I asked Dimitri."So?That's all you have to say? If I was not seeing by own eyes I would have never believed," Dimitri said. "I know right! It's surreal. When it first happened I thought I was daydreaming or worse hallucinating."

"I get what you mean," replied Dimitri. At the same time Mason says in a teasing manner,"Come on! Be truthful! You were terrified and fainted." "Shut Up! I can't believe you told him that. You do know that I have a reputation to maintain, right? Mason nodded while laughing. "Even in front of me?" asked Dimitri with amusement in his eyes and laughter in his voice. It was a sight to behold, I have never seen him behaving in such a playful manner with me. "Yes! _Specially_ in front you," I teased back but there was some truth in it. I cannot be seen as a child in his eyes because if that happens then I cannot make him realise his love for me. I didn't realise but I spoke my inner thoughts aloud and not only Dimitri heard them but also Mason. "No! Don't think like that Roza. I am done playing just a teacher role. You mean the world to me and it's high time I show you that. I love you, Roza. I really do. Please believe me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like all my dreams came true. I pinched myself to make sure it was not a dream and I would wake up cold in my bed. "Ouch!It hurts!," I exclaimed. "What?" asked a confused Dimitri." "I pinched myself to ensure it was not a dream." "It is not a dream my Roza. It's a reality, a wonderful reality" replied Dimitri. To ensure me it was not a dream he kissed me. After we kiss, he asks me "Do you believe me now?" "Yes, I do. I love you too Dimitri. I love you too." I can't believe we declared our love for each other but I am so happy. I just hope we can be together for real without any complications but let's be real, complications are something which we cannot run from and have to face them. We will face them together just as it was meant to be. I realised that between our conversation we forgot Mason. "I am so sorry Mason that we forgot to talk to you between our conversation," I say. "Yeah man! I am sorry too," Dimitri apologised. "It's alright! I understand completely. As Dimitri said it's high time you declared your love for each other without any confusion. I am so happy for you guys. You are meant for each other. Don't let society dictate it otherwise. You are supposed to be with each other," declared Mason in a manner which no one could contradict. Looks like he has knowledge which he is not sharing with us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: Hi Guys, thank you for reading the story. I hope you like this chapter. I would request you to kindly review the chapter and let me know how you are finding the story. Thanks in advance! :)**_

I knew Mason would not reveal the knowledge which he knows if did not want to. There is nothing I cannot do about it, so I let it go. "There are things which will happen in the future which I cannot tell you about but you both need to trust each other and stay together always. Rose, you can sense Strigoi if they are near you and also, as you know you can see ghosts. The thing which you do not know is that if you want you can make the ghosts alive for 3 – 4 hours."

"What do you mean by making them alive?" I ask him. "They would be able to interact as normal human beings, Morois or Dhamphirs. You can do this as many times you want to but be cautious when you do it in front of others. As you do not know if you can trust the whole society, I would strictly advise you do it in front of your friends and family only for the time being. Once, you trust someone implicitly then you can do it in front of him/her." "What would be side – effects of doing something like this?" asked Dimitri. "There would no side – effects to Rose. They would be an asset to Rose while fighting Strigoi whether as ghosts or as their prior selves before their death," replied Mason. "How will it work? Will they be able to roam freely?" I enquire.

"No, they will not roam freely. You would have control over them to some extent. They would not be able to move further than 2 miles from you. Also, they cannot cause any harm to anyone except Strigoi. "You are kidding me!" I exclaimed. I could see Dimitri looking astonished by all this which we are hearing from Mason. "Nope! I am not joking, as to how to make them alive, you just need to imagine a ghost as it's prior self and he/she would be alive." "I cannot believe this! This is too much information to handle at the same time," I remarked. "I totally agree with you, Roza. We need to think about this new development," Dimitri agreed. "Surely, I understand. We can talk more tomorrow if it's fine with you guys," asked Mason. "Yeah! Sure! We would meet tomorrow at the same time?," I ask them. Both of them agreed to the time. We say goodbye to each other. Dimitri and I walk back to the school. Meanwhile, we decided to meet before meeting Mason tomorrow and decided to meet in the gym two hours prior meeting Mason. Dimitri drops me back at my room before leaving for his.


	5. Chapter 5

Tring Tring Tring!

I smash the alarm clock which was disturbing my precious sleep to go back to sleep. I realised I have to meet Dimitri to talk about the new development of my shadow-kissed abilities and jumped out of the bed. I quickly bathed and dressed and ran towards cafeteria – the food. I stand in the line and fill up my plate with plenty of bacon, eggs, and donuts. I also took juice to wash down the food. My plan was to eat fast and then meet Dimitri. However, looks like that is not going to happen as my friends were waving at me to join them. I walk towards them and sit down on the chair besides Eddie.

"Hey Rose," "Hey, Rosie" said Lissa, Christian and Eddie respectively. "Hey, Lis" (my nickname for her) and to Christian and Eddie "How many times I have to tell you not call me Rosie? Do you want to detach your selves from the thing which may give you kids in the future?" I said angrily. "NO!" was exclaimed by both of them and they looked terrified by my threat. "Stop this, all of you! Christian and Eddie, you would not call Rose, Rosie again and Rose, you would not threaten their abilities to future kids," declared Lissa in a princess like voice. "FINE!" we all uttered. I devoured my food and no one commented on it as they were used to it. "Where were you yesterday? You didn't attend any classes yesterday," asked Lissa.

Thank God! Dimitri and I had already thought of an answer before and came up with an excuse for today also as I would not be attending any classes today either. "I was doing a training exercise yesterday outside the campus. It is planned for today too," I replied. "For the whole day?" asked Eddie. "Yup" I responded. "Damn! I wish Dimitri was mentoring me too. By the time he would be done by you, you would be Strigoi killing machine!" exclaimed Eddie with wistfulness in his voice. "Hah! You wish!" I teased him. I mentally decided to talk to Dimitri about giving one or two lessons to Eddie as he was my brother and if his lessons can help Eddie to survive for long then whom am I to complain? It is a hard reality, that outside these walls we are meant to kill Strigoi and save our charges – the Morois. While, doing this we may die young. This was something which every Novices and Guardians know about but no one talks about it. "Bye guys! I will see you later I have my exercise to go to with my personal Russian jailer," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk towards the gym to meet Dimitri and by the time I reach he is already there. Nothing new in that, I am always late in all the classes especially in Stan's but who can blame me? He is a teacher who likes to belittle his students and sometimes outright rude to them. Anyway, let's not ruin my mood by talking or should I say thinking more about him, he is not worth it.

"Hey Roza, how are you feeling today?" asked Dimitri. "Hey Comrade, I do not know how I am feeling. What Mason told us is surreal. I like the fact that I can speak to Mason and make him solid again to hug him anytime I want but I do not know how I will feel with other ghosts, obviously keeping aside Eric, Rhea and Andrea" I replied. "I understand what you are talking about. I am going to be with you all the way, I promise you that Roza" Dimitri promised me with determination in his voice. "I know you would be with me. I will confirm from Mason if the ghosts has to be someone who I have known before their deaths or it can be anyone. The way he talking looked like it can be anyone. However, I would still like to know definitely."

"I agree with you, it is good idea of you confirming that. Is there any particular person you have in your mind for whom you want to ask that question or you just want to want to everything about it?" asked Dimitri looking a little confused. I can see why he was confused considering the fact, it was a very specific question. "Yes, there is a specific person in my mind – Ivan, Comrade," I replied. "I do not know what to say, **дорогой** ( _darling_ ). You are remarkable. Even with all that is going on, you are thinking about me, my best friend too. I so badly want to hug you and kiss you to show you how much it means to me, but I can't do that here. So, I would just say I love you very much, my Roza." I felt very delighted and wanted to hug and kiss him too but he was right, this was not the place for it as it was the open gym which is accessible to every Dhamphirs in St. Vlad and anyone can come anytime they want. For this, conversation we wanted to meet at the private gym. However, it was already booked by Alberta and she did not reschedule when Dimitri went to her to ask for rescheduling. Apparently, there is something important happening there and it is a secret for everyone as even Dimitri does not know what's going on. There is going to be an assembly sometime today and we will get to know about the secret meeting. "I love you too, my Comrade. Let's go to meet Mason," I said. He agreed with me and we reach the destination to meet him and I call out for him to come over as last time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Rosie Posie," greeted Mason. "Hey Masie Ash," I replied. We have nicknames for each other due to which I hate it when others except Mason call me Rosie. When we first became friends then we gave nicknames to each other. It was difficult to call our full names when we were 4 years old. "I want to know do I need to know the ghosts in their prior lives to make them alive?" I ask. "Nope, you need to call out their name, if you know their full name then that would be better."

"Interesting!" exclaimed Dimitri. "Do you want to give it a try now as we are outside and we have time?" he asked me. "Yeah, I want to see how it will work," I replied back. I close my eyes and imagine Mason as a Dhamphir – my best friend cum brother who was always there for me till his dying breath. All our memories together played like a loop and I desire for him to be alive. "Woah! I know this was possible but still this is too good to be true!" said Dimitri. I open my eyes and see Mason alive. I run towards him and hug him like there is no tomorrow. Crying in his arms and apologising for my role in his death and how I never loved him like a boyfriend. "Stop, Rosie! It was not your fault. I knew what I was getting into before I ran back to help you with the Strigois. I knew there was a chance I would not come back alive but I could not let you fight alone with the Strigois. Yes, you didn't love me like a boyfriend because we were never meant to be lovers. We always meant to be brother and sister. I do not want you to think, it is your fault, because it is not," Mason said while still hugging me. I step out of his arms.

"Okay, I understand. I love you Masie Ash." "As I love you Rosie Posie." "Its good to have you back, even for some time Ashford," said Dimitri. "Its good to be back, Belikov." Dimitri picks up his mobile when it rings and talks to the person on the other side for a minute or two. "Let's go, Roza there is an assembly right now in the auditorium," Dimitri told me. "Okay, Mason you go to my room and when the assembly gets over I will come to the room with Eddies, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri," I requested. "Okay, I will see you soon," Mason replied back. We all walk back to the school while making sure that Mason is not seen by anyone. Mason goes to my room and Dimitri and I walk towards the auditorium. We go inside the room and I find my friends quickly and Dimitri stands beside the entry wall and takes the positon of a Guardian.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello everyone, I am glad you all were able to make to this assembly. I have a joyful news especially for senior novices and Guardians. For the first time ever, we are doing an exchange programme with St. Basil's. In this programme, top two senior novices – one female and one male will go to St. Basil's with one Guardian when their top novices and Guardian go back to their academy. I hope, I do not have to tell you how important this can be for the top novices as this, will give you an _**extra**_ edge. Having said that, I would like introduce Novice Victoria Belikova, Novice Nikolai Vasiliev and Guardian Denis Vasiliev from St. Basil's to all of you. They are here for 6 months, after which our novices and a Guardian will go St. Basil's with them. Hope you all give them a warmth welcome, announced Alberta!"

I was shocked, utterly shocked! This was awesome because everyone knew Eddie and I are the top two novices in our class, there was no doubt about it. I would be going to Russia, most probably with Dimitri, if we look at my record, Kirova would not let me go somewhere without Dimitri being there to r _estrain_ me . OMG! Alberta said, the female's name is Victoria Belikova – Dimitri's sister. If, I am not wrong, his youngest sister, the one who do no wrong in his brother's eyes. I would meet her, interact with her. What if she does not like me? What if she thinks I am not good for Dimitri, her beloved brother? What if she hates me? I started panicking, then I looked at Dimitri's eyes. His eyes were telling me his love for me, how not to panic and everything would be alright. I started calming myself. While my internal panic and silent conversation with Dimitri was occurring, the assembly was over and everyone has vacated the room except two people.

Victoria ran towards Dimitri and hugged him. I saw them speaking quietly to each other. I started leaving the auditorium, when I heard Dimitri call out my name. I turn back and said to Dimitri "What?! I thought I would leave you two alone, to catch up. I am sure it must have ages since you met each other, knowing the fact that you have not gone for home for atleast 4 years. "Yeah, yeah! You are right it has been ages since I have been back home, but how could you think I would not introduce you two to each other?," Dimitri asked me. "Now, come here and meet my lovely, funny, youngest sister – apple of my eyes – Victoria Belikov and Victoria, meet my beautiful, smart, angel like girlfriend – Rose Hathaway, the one who is supposed to be my only student. I could not believe that Dimitri has introduced me as his girlfriend to his sister. I tried to shake hands with her but she hugged me so fast. "I am so happy to meet you Rose, so happy. You have made my brother happy." "I am so happy to meet you, too Victoria. Though, I must admit when I got to know who you are to Dimitri, I panicked. I didn't know what you would think of me. I glad, I met you. I can feel that we would be great friends," I said to Victoria. I could see how my comments made Dimitri happy.


	9. Chapter 9

"You show her the campus. I will complete the thing which I was supposed to then meet you guys later, okay?" I said. "Sure!" replied Dimitri. "See ya later!" I told them and received various versions of bye from them. I run towards Eddie's room as I believe he should be the first person I should contact regarding this. "Rose, what are you doing here?" asked Eddie. I want to show you something for which I would request you to keep your mind open. Trust me, if it was not real I would never come to you regarding this." "Okay, I understand. What is it you want to show me?" he asked me.

"I will show you in my room. Before that we need to get Lissa and Christian." We both go to them and I tell the same thing to them. We all reach my room and enter the room quietly. I switch on the light as Mason had not switch on any lights considering the fact I was at the assembly. It would have looked suspicious. I must give kudos to Mason for thinking like that. " _ **What the Hell**_!" " _ **Woah**_!" " _ **What the Fuck**_!" were exclaimed by Christian, Lissa and Eddie respectively.

"Surprise! As you know I am shadow kissed, which gives me power not only to sense Strigoi but to also, communicate with ghosts. Recently, I got to know that I can make them alive for few days. When Mason, told me." I was interrupted. "When I told her, she was shocked. I must tell you that when she first saw me, she fainted. I told her about her powers. Made her understand the extra edge she would get when fighting Strigoi as they do NOT like ghosts. Afterwards, she made me alive for few days," Mason told. "So, it can only be for few days?" asked Eddie with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but I can do this n number of times with the same person. I would just ask you to not let anyone else know about this. If, this goes out then it can be harmful for me." "I agree with you, this has the potential to harm in various ways especially if wrong people get to know about it," said Lissa. Both the boys agreed with our statement and Eddie hugs Mason tightly. They both speak to each too softly for us to hear them and cry in each other shoulders. Frankly, speaking I do not want to know what they are speaking as they deserve to speak to each other without anyone listening to them. I know I would not like it if anyone hears my conversation with Lissa or for that matter of fact with Dimitri.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author Note: I know this is not a long chapter, I didn't get time to write a lot these past few days. However, I hope that you will like this chapter.**_

Everyone takes turn to speak to Mason and hug him. Afterwards, they go back to their rooms as it was past curfew time. They could get in trouble if they are seen wandering around the campus. Mason decided to go to Dimitri's room to be at a safer side as no one would suspect him to be there. I am too hyper to sleep right now and decided to go for a run. After my run, I sleep and wake up to get ready for my training with Dimitri.

"Hey, gorgeous!" remark Dimitri. "Hey, Comrade! What is the schedule today?" I ask him. "The usual – laps, push ups, and sparring." I start the laps, he joins me in the third lap. We run silently together. It was peaceful and comfortable silence. We did not need to speak with each other always. We are pretty comfortable in each other's presence. After my training gets over. I run towards my next class. "Hey, Rose" greeted Victoria. "Hey! How was your first day yesterday? Who are you rooming with?" I ask her. "My day was good. After such a long period of time, I met Dimitri. We spent the whole time together and it was simply great! I do not have any roommate. I am in room no. S234."

"That's great! I am glad that you had a good time yesterday. I promise today, I will spend time with you."


End file.
